magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Taijitu Beetle
The castle is a busy place, inside and out. It's full of rushing people and creatures, hatchlings playing, and the occasional market stall. In the uproar, smaller animals can sometimes be overlooked, like the taijitu beetles. These little companions make sure to stay out of the way, and are usually found in quiet places, like the libraries or gardens. Though they are not usually seen, taijitu beetles are still powerful companions, and many seek them out. They are peaceful bugs, conducting their lives without worry. They are well known to be the most serene companions, and it seems at times that nothing can bother them. If a magi is feeling particularly stressed, one of these beetles will go to them and offer their company. Taijitu beetles have a calming presence, and before long those nearby feel soothed. This power works not only on people, but on other animals as well. These beetles are able to control how they make others feel, and can use it as a weapon if need be. Because of their magic, taijitu beetles have no fear of being attacked, despite being so small. Any creature that attacks one of these beetles instantly become quite lazy and drowsy, unable to do harm. Although it is thought that these companions could easily kill their enemies, they abhor violence and are very peaceful. Their way of life is greatly admired, and many people have actually dedicated their lives to trying to be more like these beetles. Egg This black and white egg has interesting markings. Hatchling Other hatchlings like to play and explore, but this is not the case with these companions. Young taijitu beetles are perfectly content to just find a leaf to sleep under. The occasional book or scroll will do just as well, and they are so small no one notices them. These beetles wake when hungry, eat, and promptly go back to napping. When a magi visits their beetle hatchling, it's amusing to see the influence the beetle has on them. Usually, the human will slowly drift off to sleep, despite their efforts to stay awake. Many a person has awoken abruptly in the garden, wondering how long they have been there. Adult Taijitu beetles don't grow much as they age, but their appearances do change. Hatchlings are smaller and less vibrantly colored than adults, lacking their hard shells. As these companions age and change, so do their powers. While hatchlings only have power over sleep, adult taijitu beetles possess many different skills. Everyone knows these beetles are famous for helping people to relax, but they offer their help for other reasons, too. Those who are angry will find themselves not only soothed, but figuring out how to solve their problems. People worried about gold or not having enough time will find themselves understanding how to attain their goals. Magi who have one of these beetles as a companion are generally more happy and carefree than others. They are wonderful creatures, as long as one can make it through the perpetual drowsy feeling the hatchlings cause. These companions also become slightly less sleepy as they age, and more likely to make their way up a tree rather than falling asleep under any leaf. It's easy enough to tell the gender of a beetle, as their colors vary. Female taijitu beetles are mostly black, with vibrant silver markings. Males are the opposite, with mostly silver coloring and black designs. These markings are considered to be very beautiful, and have been replicated in artwork throughout the World. Breeding Additional Information * No. 278 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: March 6, 2012 * Artist: Cassowary * Description: Damien * Trivia: Taijitu Bettles were part of the "Black and White release", along with the Paervem, White Tundra Tylluan and Black Tundra Tylluan. * Gender Dimorphism: **Males are white with black markings **Females are black with white markings. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Insects Category:Beetles Category:Gender Dimorphism